Shark Attack!
by Lola-shoshy93
Summary: my name is Ella I am a 14 year old girl and has an amazing experience with a shark come see my amazing scary adventure with the shark and see how I survive DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


!Shark attack!

Summary- my name is Ella I am a 14 year old girl and has an amazing experience with a shark come see my amazing scary adventure with the shark and see how I survive…

CHAPTER 1: going for a swim…

It was Wednesday I was going out to the beach with my friends (Kate ,Lola , Amy and Charlotte) we went out on my dads boat. We went out a long way there was seals fish (of cause) and amazingly I archly sore some dolphins for the 1st time. I was the last to go in (because I am scared of water) it was fun all until my friends started to yell and scream I looked around I new there was something there I felt a smooth skin

Body brush past the back of my leg I looked down into the dark blue sea and there it was the shark with its big dark eyes glaring and me like it was ready to attack.

I swam furiously at my dad's boat it was quick in action and grabbed my foot. I could feel my foot going num I felt the tooth slowly crush into my ankle I felt all the pain it went all into my head the shark tore of my foot as I was gazing in thought.

All I could think about now was to get back onto the boat and get back home I started to swim I was swimming for my life the shark had come back but this time he had pulled me underneath the water

I could hair my friends on the boat they wore yelling and me screaming and me I blew bubble's up as I ran out of breath.

Then I closed my eyes I new I was going to die I began to make promises in my head to my mum and dad and friends suddenly with out no warning the shark came up again this time I tried to swim up but he new my plan he swam after me and bit my hole leg off I screamed in the depth of the sea until I ran out of breath at that

Moment I new since he is eating my leg I could get away so I struggled to get to the surface but I made it with one lucky single breath my leg was gone my foot was gone but I made it before the shark could come back for more my friends and dad (my dad was crying so hard that I think he thought I was not stronger enough to make it) pulled me out and all started to shout are you ok are you ok as I started to faint away into the darkness.

Chapter 2: what? Where am I?

I woke up in a white bed with some sort of clip on my finger (it looked more like a peg to be honest)my dad and mum were sitting next to me waiting for me to wake up "mum , dad" I whispered to them "oh darling" my mum answered concerned "what? Where am I?"

I was confused I didn't no what had happened I looked around as if I had absolutely no ideal what was going on my BFFL was there Amy she was texting away on her cell phone trying to text Charlotte Kate and Lola all u could here was the phone going of I'm glad all of my friends were concerned but I would like to have my own space one day.

I look down at my leg I was very upset because I was going to go to athletics next week with Lola but now I can't because that stupid shark was so hungry he had to chose my leg to rip off.

2 hours later Lola and Charlotte showed up I was very happy to see them but the were kinder blowing my bubble they never really gave me any room but I don't mind because if my Best Friend got her whole leg chopped of I would do the same thing!

Chapter 3: can I have some help here!

1 day later I was out of hospital and was at home I was having some trouble around the house but I always have someone about to help me I would just yell out CAN I HAVE SOME HELP HERE! And someone would come running. I am not going to athletics but I am going to watch Lola was so fast she came 1st in all here running race's but not shot put no way she came last (I think that's because she has skinny arms) she was great in discus 24m I was amazed!

I had a go at discus but I didn't throw it very far 37cm Lola cracked up laughing when I told her. 6 weeks later my life is getting much easier without 1 leg and 1 foot I am lucky my mum could afford to get me a metal foot but I am still having trouble without 1 leg. I am having lots of fun with my friends they are always about to help me but I do get sick of them crowding me to much they tell most people to leave me alone and to not crowed me but what they don't realize that they are crowing me way much more than all the other kids do

7 months later I am doing so well but I still do need to ask for help I am doing really well I hope I do get better at moving around my house and at school I am in a wheel chair now because I am getting weaker in the arms I can't carry myself on crutches no more I getting so weak and I am not stronger enough to carry my own body weight

I'm doing really good in a wheel chair but I do miss running bouncing

On a trampoline without falling over but you no that's life and we have to carry on and make the most of it

The*end

By Lola-shoshy93

I had made up this story of my own I am very proud of my work I hope u like it


End file.
